


SoS - Pilot Epidsode

by hisfoolishgirl



Series: APTX WATSON [6]
Category: Magic Kaito, Sherlock (TV), 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Akako is here, Also - Magic now, And it's really going to be more focused on the Conan crew this segment, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Sherlock, But this is the start of all my planned ships and explorations for the latter bits of this narrative, F/M, Gen, Hence Akako, However if you're here for the BBC then Irene is a making her subplot known yo, I'm Sorry, If you're a canon shipper, It gets to hit the fan, More so then any of the others, Multi, Of the slowest burns, Oh that's an Ace, Pandora was real, Queerplatonic Relationships, She's gay and yet here she is after all, Sherlock was my first character that I went, Slow Burn, Still gets a fine romance with Adler, There is me, Ties in more with the Conan fandom after this first bit, is props also another good tag or a better tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Life happened. I lost my notes to complete this and I have a complete rewrite in the next installment.I however do not believe in deleting content - because I know I enjoy the most abandoned of WIPs if there's something that I like. And my shame is not deep enough to admit that mistakes have been made to the extent of deleting this from the internet.





	1. Ashtray's Under Your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! For all of the foreseeable future. I just spent the last three months in a nearly literal cage so I'm going to be spending a fair bit of my foreseeable open writing time working on original works as well as fan ones. That simply means I won't be posting daily updates like a mad man like I did with The London Game. 
> 
> Just Weekly ones.
> 
> Every error is my own fault. It's unbeta/unbrit-picked. As usual. Hopefully less noticably so now.

There was one girl that always sent shivers down Kaito’s spine when she entered the room, and they were always cold, dark shivers. Akako was not the sort to be underestimated, and Kaito knew that with every fiber of his being from the deepest parts of his being.

So, even though he shouldn’t be afraid of the fact that she was in his hospital in London, he was. He was most certainly far more afraid of the sight of here there then he was surprised. 

“Akako,” He said softly once it was clear that she wasn’t going to be the one talking. She was just going to be the one staring out of his hospital window.

“I knew Hakuba was-” She cut herself off. Her brow furrowed in thought, “That woman was protecting you? Do you know who she is?” Kaito started to open his mouth. Akako still didn’t look at him, “What she is?” Kaito closed his mouth at that, but Akako didn’t continue. So he asked.

“What do you mean?”

Then Akako looked at him, and her smile contained hooks. He didn’t shiver at that look, but he remembered that moment from two years earlier - the moment that she’d had him pinned and helpless - enchanted. He never doubted her spells. He never questioned her status as the Red Witch and the power with it  - even if he had no idea what that title meant. He only ever questioned her sanity. “Kid,” She whispered, “What do you think I mean?” 

“That she’s a witch?” He asked tentatively. He knew it was a tentative hope. It was an answer that he’d grabbed out of desperation. Because he knew where Akako claimed to get her powers - to get her prophecies from - and he knew to fear what Akako feared. And if Akako was friends with the devil then -

“She’s unpredictable.”

“What?” Kaito sputtered.

“She isn’t human either.” Akako finished before leaving him behind, bound by his medical support as Akako gracefully swept her way out of the door just as she mysteriously been in the room when he woke.

Kaito simply stared at the empty space she had left in the room, “I wasn’t recovered enough for that,” He grumbled as he flumped back into the hospital bed, “Not at all recovered enough for that.”

 

* * *

 

 

There was a knock on the door. John glanced over the back of the chair and Sherlock didn’t look up, “Volatile stage,” He whispered as a response. John nodded, and he went to get the door.

He opened it find a thin Asian girl looking down at him, “I would recommend leaving soon, Dr. Watson. Going with the man that is that’s about to bring you a new case while Sherlock stays here to handle the experiment. It’s important that you’re there. It’s important for Sherlock’s sake that you met her.”

“I’m sorry, but - Do I know you? Because I don’t think I do.”

She smiled, “You would be correct. You don’t know me.”

“But I take that to mean you know more then I want about me them, hm?”

“What’s going on, John?” Sherlock asked from the spot around the corner.

Her smile never flickered but her eyes lost their glimmer, “Keep a careful eye on that one. He’d the only one that can help my Kid. Or Kaito. However you want to claim to know him.”

John frowned, “Are you saying Kid’s in danger? Because last I knew he was already back in Tokyo.”

“Not quite yet. It’s only been a handful of weeks after all since you shot him in the chest,” She answered, “But he will be soon. It’s not all immediate though - the dangers to a soul. We have to play long games, don’t we? You and I?”

“Me?”

“You have so many years to make up still. Choices to make. Will you decide, John? I always wonder why I don’t see more, but I suppose it doesn’t matter to my Kid what you end up choosing to do. But, still, I do wonder after you and that.”

Then she turned around to leave, and John didn’t question her further. He didn’t know how to. Sherlock came to look with his safety glasses still covering what they were meant to and a burner in hand, still lit, “John?”

John looked at Sherlock, but he still couldn’t form the words. He tried though.

“Boys!” Mrs. Hudson screamed from the bottom of the stairs, “You’ve got another one!”

“We have a case?” John managed.

Sherlock killed the flame, and he took of the glasses, “Insightful as always I see.” He raised an eyebrow, “But who was at the door, John?”

“I don’t know,” John answered. He turned back to the doorway as if he could rewind time and rewatch exactly what he’d just experienced, “But I don’t think this case is going to be a simple one.”

Sherlock’s voice could have challenged the Sahara for ‘Most Driest Thing On Earth.’ “Insightful.” 

John, as it happened, agreed. Then something exploded from behind Sherlock.

“I’ll handle that,” The taller man answered before John could question it, “Might take awhile.”

John sniffed, “Did something just - Is something burning?”

“Not now, John. Just - Go handle the client. Or do something else useful.”

 

* * *

 

 

John felt like the laptop in his hands was half the size that he was, but he still had it as he trailed about behind the officer on scene, “Sherlock?”

“Yes?” Sherlock sat in front of a computer connected by wifi and video.

“Bed sheet?”

“Acid on my suit from that explosion. Far easier to grab a sheet - Crime scene?”

“Yeah. Okay. Yeah.”

The detective glared at John and the computer that showed him Sherlock, “I can’t believe I’m babysitting.”

“John, do be the adult and show me the crime scene.” John took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. It was going to be a very long day - and that was his conclusion before the helicopter came to pick him up from daycare.

 

* * *

 

 

John stared at Sherlock before glancing up at his escort, “I think I’ll be fine from here.”

The guard grunted, and he gave Sherlock, still clothed only in a bed sheet, a look that said that he doubted it. He left all the same.

John gave Sherlock a look that said the same thing, “Did they not give you the option to get dressed?”

Sherlock motioned to the bundle on the table in front of him, “Of course,” He answered, “I just declined to take it.”

John smirked. It was hard not to laugh as he found a seat beside Sherlock, “Any pants on?”

“Of course not.”

A little bit slipped out at the proud declaration, “What are we doing here, Sherlock?”

“Haven’t the faintest idea.”

“Think we’re here to see the queen?”

And at the same time as Mycroft’s entrance, Sherlock answered, “Well, it seems so.”

They both lost it again. The laughter slipped out.

“Well,” Mycroft growled. His gaze finding John with ease, “I’m glad someone is finding my brother’s actions amusing. I would rather you both be behaving as adults.”

John motioned to their setting, and then back to himself, “Don’t see how that’s possible, Mycroft. I mean, all things considering.”

Mycroft simply managed a miracle. He somehow glared even harder at John. The boy managed less of a miracle and simply shrugged it off. He smiled at his father dearest as another man entered the room.

“Family,” The man said, “They’ll be the death of us all, won’t they, Mycroft?”

“Harry,” Mycroft smiled at that,  “I would be surprised if they weren’t to be honest.”

The man laughed at the joke, and John shared a glance at Sherlock, “Well?” Sherlock asked, “Who's my employer now? I do rather prefer only having the mystery of my work on one end of the case and not both.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes, “Even John knows.”

The suit smirked, “I hear he’s a Holmes’ kid. Not surprising that he’s outshining Sherlock, hm?” His hand reached out for John’s head, but John dodged it swiftly.

“If you so much as threaten to ruffle my hair again-” John growled.

“We will leave,” Sherlock cut in, “It’s as simple as that. He is a Holmes, and that most certainly means that he is not a child.”

The man nodded. He understood. It was too easy for him too considering his close working relationship with Mycroft, and the reputation that he had which confirmed his speculations on how much that man kept close to his chest, “Well. I don’t know how much help he’ll be on this case-”

“He can handle conversations about sex,” Mycroft interjected. John sputtering in response did nothing to reenforce the accuracy of the statement. Mycroft’s glare made that clear.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, “Oh?”

“We’ll talk about work once you’re dressed,  _ brother dear. _ ”

“Oh,” John answered with a frown and crossed arms, “So never then.”

Sherlock smirked. John knew him too well. And he loved riling up Mycroft just as much as he did. Mycroft held out a stack of photos, “What do you know of this woman?”

Sherlock took the photos, and flipped through them. He knew a fair bit just looking at her. She kept nothing hidden, “Nothing,” Was still Sherlock’s answer to his brother. He looked up,  “And don’t bore me with trivia. Why is she important to my client?”

Mycroft smiled, “She has photos of a sensitive matter that your client would like to have - not floating around on the wind we’ll say.”

“Don’t you have a secret service for this sort of a thing?” John asked.

Sherlock’s look echoed John’s question, and Mycroft’s smile added to the answer of his words, “This is a matter of trust.”

“And you don’t trust them?”

“Naturally not. They all spy on people for money.”

“The crown’s money,” John frowned. The woman’s words echoed in his head -  _ It’s important for Sherlock’s sake that you met her. _ “They have that job for a reason.”

Mycroft nodded in concession, “That they do. And my brother takes work for a reason as well.”

“What exactly does she have?” Sherlock asked, leaning forward

“A number of comprising photos.”

“With who?” John asked before he could think twice.

“Someone of importance to your client,” Harry answered. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at that, and he stared at Mycroft.

“A young female,” Mycroft conceded.

“Then pay her in full. As she says in the masthead - Know when you are beaten. You can put your tea cup down in its saucer now, John.”

John did as instructed.

“She doesn’t want anything. She’s simply informed us that she has such.”

“A power play? Against the most powerful family in the country. Now - That is a dominatrix.” Sherlock rose from the couch, “Call me in the evening, hm?”

“You’ll have more information by then?”

“I’ll have the photos.”

“He’ll have the photos.”

“Well,” Harry stared at the Holmes boys as Sherlock and John shared a glance, “I sure hope you’re as skilled as you two think you are.” Harry glanced back at Mycroft at the reminder of John’s presence. Mycroft simply smiled. Tightly. It cut off questions of doubt.

“I will need some equipment to assist me with the case.” Sherlock added turning back to Harry.

“Oh?” Mycroft answered, “Anything you will require will be sent over of course-”

Sherlock stuck out his hand to Harry, “Matches. Or a lighter. That’s all. Either will do.”

“I don’t smoke.”

“I know you don’t. But your employer? Does.”

“That’s something we’ve been working very hard to keep hidden.”

Sherlock smiled, “Seems like you’ll have yet another matter you’ll just have to trust me with then, hm?”

John simply watched as the man handed over the lighter. Sherlock took it, and then he started to leave. John watched it happen before glances back at the other adults that were left behind in the dust of Sherlock’s lack of manners, “It was a pleasure to met you, sir.”

Harry nodded, and before Mycroft could say a word of farewell to keep up appearances towards John Sherlock’s voice echoed from the hall, “Laters!”

 

* * *

 

Sherlock pulled the ashtray out of his coat before John could ask his questions, “I saw you look for something at your height,” He said as if that was the answer that John was looking for.

“So that’s how you knew-”

“Of course. You have to if he’d been able to see above the tables.”

“Hardy har har.”

Sherlock smirked, “This is going to take some preparation for, John.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” He handed the lighter over John, “Now, here’s what’s going to happen...”

 


	2. Deboarding and Belief in Higher Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is most certainly the starting point of where Conan goes off into AU territory. 
> 
> Also. I am really sorry for my Adler impression. I would hardly call it more then that.
> 
> Also - Heads up - Really long chapter is really long. Compared to most of my chapters any how. 
> 
> As always. All errors are in fact my own. And one of these days I will go through this series from the top and give it a deep clean up. Today however - is not that day, and I hope they are no so plentiful as to ruin the time you've spent reading this. 
> 
> Aka - I hope you enjoy.

Deboarding the plane was a simple if not slow process. Kaito sat next to Conan and they had their attention focused on ignoring the other after the conversation that they’d had. Their easy conversations sparked with wit and empathy for the other was not a note they wanted reminders off. That Conan didn’t want reminded off. Kaito, trying to stave off the impending cold bitters of loneliness, longed for such easy conversation as they sat behind Aoko and her dad, but he empathized too much with Conan’s plight to push for the company. He hated his hard sell at trying to change Conan’s mind. He knew he wouldn’t have listened if the shoes had been reversed in their conversation. He ran his hand down his face, and he groaned in frustration. They were too much alike, and their worlds around them were too caustic to allow them a moment of peace, or even the chance at it.

There were a tap on his shoulder, and he looked up to see Akako smiling down at him, “Well,” His voice was dry as he stared up at her, “I should have known better then to self reflect, hm?”

Akako smiled. There was a twinkle in her eyes, “Kaito,” She whispered, “The universe is hardly so sloppy.”

Kaito nodded. He glanced at Conan and at the spot he had pinned next to the window. Conan wasn’t watching the tarmac. He was staring at Kaito with a raised eyebrow. Kaito nodded. Aoko stood, and so did her father, in the row ahead of them. It was almost time for them to leave.

Of course Akako would stop by now. Kaito decided not to cut corners. He waved to Akako as he eyes stayed on Conan, “This is Akako - She’s in my class back home. She’s also bewitched me. Literal magical enslavement because I didn’t fall into her natural charms. Every man that sees her falls in love with her.”

Aoko choked. It was loud enough for Kaito to notice. Akako’s smile widened. It was also loud enough for her to have noticed then. Conan simply raised an eyebrow. His skepticism was healthy. Wrong, but healthy. Even more wrong considering what they’d just gone through together in London, but Kaito still decided to respect it. 

Kaito turned to Akako, and his smile was tight, “I presume the introduction doesn’t need to be said in reverse then?”

Her smile was tight enough to crack. Interesting in Kaito’s books. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen her vunerable, “Correct.”

“So,” Kaito said now refusing to look at her, “I figure you wouldn’t have asked Lucifer to put you on an airplane without a reason, Akako.”

She nodded. Conan sputtered and choked this time, “I do like to make deals to keep you alive you know.”

“I know.”

Her smile softened. It was an innocent vulnerability that assured Kaito. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He hated the small shadow of his heart that whispered the answer - that it was reassuring with Conan currently giving him a cold shoulder and Aoko cut out of his life. Reassuring that someone still cared about him. He found himself weakly smiling back, “But safe from what, Akako? Not you.”

Because that was the truth. That was a line she’d crossed years ago, and it was a scar that would keep her from ever meaning a thing to him - even if the dark spots in his heart told him to take the easy path to love.

Her smile turned predator as the truth peeled away the perceptions of softness, “Perceptive for a kid,” She whispered. Her eyes flickered over to Kudo, and Kaito knew he was right about not needing to introduce him, “But unlike some of those in your life - I am human enough to be consistent.”

“And who isn’t human, Akako? Your mom?”

Akako frowned, but she stared at Kudo for a moment of consideration, “I think someone already knows.”

Kaito turned to Kudo, a frown deep on his face. Kudo glanced at him, a matching frown, “Vermouth,” Kudo whispered in answer to the unspoken question to him. 

Kaito turned back to Akako, and she was gone instead there was a fierce glare from the folks behind him and the two boys quickly fled from the plane and the shadows that they’d carried over from London.

Their footsteps were soft as they walked down the tunnel from the plane to the terminal, “When?” Kudo asked.

“Hm?”

Kudo cleared his throat as he struggled with the words, “When are you going back to London then for school?”

“I said I still had to get into a school there, Kudo.”

“When,  _ Kid _ ?”

Kaito sighed, and he refused to look in his friend’s direction, “August. Mycroft has a… program. It’s paperwork that I’m waiting on to confirm it.”

“Mycroft?” Kudo asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew what it meant for Kaito to be taking a free ticket from the British Government. “Kaito…”

Kudo was right to chide him. It was dangerous. It was reckless. It was a stupid thing to do when he no longer needed to stay in the life and world of heists and crime and all those that fought against them. But then again - Kudo was not the one to talk to him on that matter.

His voice had more edge, more bite, then was right or polite, but it was perfect for the anger in Kaito, “As if you’re one to talk. Perhaps, if I still had someone to come home too I wouldn’t,” He stopped walking. Kudo stopped as well, and their eyes met. Their gazes firm and sharper than the daggers they would give to their enemies. Family take worse, “But I don’t. There is nothing left for me in Tokyo. There is nothing.”

Kudo stared at Kaito. He started to open his mouth, but then he closed it. He shook his head and he started back to the terminal and to the train that would take him away from Kaito, “You’re right. You only have an adrenaline addiction that needs managing.”

Kaito smirked, and he followed behind the kid that barely made it higher then his waist, “Conan,” Kaito whispered.

Kudo glanced back, eyebrow raised. Perhaps the surprise was at the name, or at Kaito’s ability not to let him kick down, chew off his ankles and kill their friendship.

Kaito smirked at him. They were two sides of the same coin forged by the Black Organization's actions, and Kaito valued the man too much to loose him. He knew the path it formed too well to leave Kudo alone on it, “That invitation will always be available for you.”

Kudo frowned, opened his mouth before closing it again. He stopped, and he stared at the floor for a moment before meeting Kaito’s gaze again, “And, if you need somewhere to occasionally crash at -  _ occasionally - _ before you leave… The door’s always open.”

Kaito’s smile blossomed and bloomed at the same time, “Gonna tell Ran then?” He whispered.

Kudo simply glared at him for a moment before raising a finger at him in protest. His face grew red as he neared the thought of actually shouting at Kid, but as Kaito’s eyes glimmered with mocking, the revelation of ribbing, the red faded away and Kudo’s eyes rolled instead before they started back to catching up with Aoko and her father, the others that made up their traveling companions, “So,” Kudo started instead, “Akako?”

“Exactly what that conversation said on the can?”

Kudo snorted, “Bewitched you?”

“And do you think Pandora was a novelty gem people were killing to get?”

Kudo winced at that, “Fair enough, Kid. Fair enough.”

 

* * *

 

John sat on the doorsteps to Irene’s apartment as Sherlock, with his black collar filled with a spot of white and a small bit of red on his cheek, sold their story to whoever was on the other side listening to whatever it was that Sherlock was telling Adler’s people. 

Watson wasn’t listening to it. He was watching the street and bracing for something to hit the fan as was the way of things in their life. He caught notice of a van turning the corner as they entered. John pulled Sherlock’s sleeve and he pointed in at the van’s direction. Sherlock barely saw it, but as he held the handkerchief to his face and panic stroked the shadows to his face Sherlock was able to find an easy answer to the action, “Yes, John. That’s where they went - and see? They haven’t come back. We’re safe now.”

John bit back a snort for the both of them because they both knew that that wasn’t true.

But whoever it was on the other side of the door let them. A young woman that wasn’t the dominatrix stood there with a slightly flustered look on her face as they entered through the door. Her eyes lingered a moment too long on John. He grabbed Sherlock’s leg and pulled closer to the man. His eyes stung, and he knew then that Sherlock was rubbing off on to him too much. The woman almost said something anyways. Sherlock put his arm on John, and his grip tightened on the handkerchief pressed against his face.

“Come,” She stuttered, “Come with me right this way. You can wait in the living room while I go get the first aid kit from the kitchen. For,” She motioned at her face to indicate his face, “That.”

Sherlock nodded, “Th-That would be appreciated so much. Thank you.”

The woman was pale, but she nodded and then she lead the way. John stood beside Sherlock’s knees as he stared out of the window and as Sherlock sat on the couch. Both out of character and on edge in their setting.

“Well then,” A voice purred from the doorway, “Isn’t this interesting?”

When John turned to look he saw a woman. He saw the woman from the printouts that Mycroft showed them. He saw too much of her, and he looked at Sherlock to chance a glimpse of how much more he’d see at that.

He saw more of his friend, and as his gaze turned back to Irene Adler he knew what he saw. He was looking at The Woman - and he knew Sherlock was doomed.

“I didn’t think you’d bring the little John,” Irene purred as she strolled past Sherlock, full display of grace - and, well, even more then that. She turned to John and then she looked at Sherlock, “Perhaps the bigger one though.”

 

* * *

 

 

Heiji was waiting with Kazuha with a sign in hand -  _ Conan Edogawa _ . That was the first thing that Kaito noticed as they’d passed through customs. Then he saw Hakuba standing beside them glaring at their sign. Jealous. That was what Kaito concluded. He was jealous of their sign - which meant Hakuba was there to pick him up. Conan glanced up at Kaito and at Aoko. He might have been there for her instead. But, she raised an eyebrow at the boy that she’d spent too much time with in London while waiting for Kaito to recover, “Is that Ran-neechan?” She asked with a nod to Kazuha.

Conan swallowed, and then he shook his head. Kaito rested a hand on the boy’s head and rubbed in reassurance. Kudo frowned in response, and Kaito laughed as the other teen ran off.

“Who is he?”

“The infamous kid killer, Aoko. Nothing more.”

“Ah,” Aoko purred into his ear, “See, I might have believed that if -”

“No, Aoko. I’m not lying about the  _ kid. _ ” He was totally lying to her about the kid, but he looked at her. She was pale and caught with her hand in a cookie jar, and he knew that she still believed his lies.

He didn’t know if that spoke something about him or said something about her. He put off thinking about what it definitely said about them.

“You’re right,” She whispered, “He  _ is _ a kid, isn’t he?”

Kaito nodded, “He deserves the benefit of the doubt then don’t you think?” Aoko nodded, but she found an easy spot with Hakuba as Kaito tried to slip away.

Heiji wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “Ya idiot,” He nearly shouted, “Ya live in Tokyo like Conan - We’ll see ya home as well.”

Kaito furrowed his brow, and Kudo laughed at him, “It’s what friend’s do,” The kiddo sung. He smiled at Kaito, and Kaito tried to squirm out of it. He was well aware of the conversation they’d just had after all. Kudo wouldn’t - “Come on Kuroba-niisan!” He grabbed Kaito’s hand, and his heart broke for his friend as he looked at Kazuha smiling on at the scene.

Kudo pulled his hand, and Kaito’s eyes locked into Kudo’s, “It’s what friends do,” He whispered. It was seemingly in repeat, but Kaito and Kudo had long since slipped into habit of veiled conversations through all of Kudo’s exploits at his heists and in Kudo’s operations against the Organization. He knew it was an answer to his unspoken question. “Friends take care of friends. Especially if they think you’re about to make a bad decision.”

Heiji pulled him closer, and he turned his face away from Kazuha so he could whisper in Kaito’s ear, “Don’t be tryin’ to push us out now, Kid.”

Kaito smirked, but then he winced.

Because - Oh - “I was shot,” He whispered, “A little gentleness?”

Kazuha paled, “What?” She whispered. She looked at Heiji, “What did he just say?”

Heiji paled, but he let go of Kaito. Kudo didn’t, but he still loosened his grip. He fell into a place beside Kid. He fiddled with Kaito’s fingers as Heiji sputtered, “Didn’t I-?”

“No, ya idiot. Otherwise I’d remember-”

“You sure about that?”

“Idiot.”

Heiji rubbed the back of his head, “Sorry,” He answered meekly, “He was shot during the case me and Conan here were working with Sherlock Holmes-”

“ _ The- _ ”

“The Sherlock Holmes,” Heiji confirmed, “Someone thought he was Kaito Kid - so they shot him. And Conan stuck around in England with his girlfriend-”

“Then girlfriend - We broke it up for her safety. It’s not the first time I’ve been targeted to be honest...”

The group paled at that, “Really?” Heiji asked. Kaito nodded. It had been Akako, and not at all involved with endangering Aoko - unless you count her heart - but it was true enough for Kazuha. And - lies slipped out of his lips easier then about anything else.

“Yeah,” Kaito shrugged. Then winced. 

Kazuha smiled. Then she nodded slightly, “Well,” She beamed, “We’ll just hace to have an armed guard on ya 24/7 then won’t me, eh?”

Kaito raised an eyebrow at that.

Heiji rolled his eyes, “Don’t get all mushy-”

“What ya gonna get jealous, ya idiot-”

“Of course not-” Heiji tried to deny.

“Of course he is,” Kaito answered for him. Kazuha froze. Kudo started pulling Kaito away, “Don’t waste it.” Kaito glared at Heiji as he hissed a warning to the man Kudo was pulling him away from.

Heiji blinked and Kaito could feel the two sets of eyes boring into him as he left.

“Heiji?” Kazuha asked softly. Kudo slowed slightly on their pulling

“Ye-Yes, idiot?”

“Do you…?”

“Do you - Want to talk about it over dinner tonight? After we get Kaito and Conan home?”

“Ye-Yes! I think I would that, stupid.”

Kudo glanced at Kaito, and they both were smirking.

 

* * *

 

 

Sherlock cocked his head, “What?”

“The Watson,” She purred as she sat across from them, all the parts now discreetly covered, “Not the Holmes.”

John could breathe again. “But why?” Sherlock asked.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. She moved. It wasn’t easy to forget that she was currently naked in front of them.

“I always bring John when I’m working on a case.”

“Oh,” She purred, “So, you’re here for the photos?”

“Is there another reason I should be here?”

“I think she was asking you out by pestering your brother and harassing the queen,” John whispered into his ear. Sherlock paled, and he stared at John, who merely smiled tight in response. 

“Why?”

Irene coughed, “I am still here. You could just ask me.”

Sherlock turned to Irene, “Why then?”

She smiled, “Oh - Didn’t you know? Smart is the new sexy.”

John shrugged with his eyebrows. That would explain it. Sherlock would fit that if that’s what she thought of it. Sherlock, however, frowned, “But - that doesn’t make sense.”

“Hm? Sex?”

“But - You’re not proposing that,” Sherlock answered.

John threw his hands up into the air, “Gross.  _ Gross _ . Do we have to keep going on about this?”

Irene smirked, “The boy is a bit right about that. You’re thinking too much about it.”

“I thought thinking was what turned you on.”

“Tell me about the case then - the one with the car and the hiker with the bashed in head.”

“Why does it matter to you that I brought John?”

“Don’t want to talk then-?”

“No. You’ve clearly gone out of the way to research us-”

“You. Honestly. Just you. I might be kinky but that’s one line that I’m not crossing.”

“Oh.” That had Sherlock. That cleared it up for Sherlock.

John coughed, “Sherlock.”

“Well, it’s quite clear what happened to the hiker-”

John put his hand to his face.  _ And here we go. Lost him to the girl. Flattered that he was paranoid enough to check her crevices of logic before getting invested. Confirmed that she really does believe I’m a kid and all that. _

Not that John was complaining. Sherlock had her focused on himself, not on John. He wandered out of sight, and he was in the hall without her noticing the change. No one but Sherlock knew that John had a lighter in his pocket - or an ashtray to handle that - and it was easy enough to find a paper and a chair. He just had to hope for the best as he kept to their plan.  He moved the chair carefully, lifted from the floor, and he held the paper high as he could. It was a good height. It would work. 

A flicker of flame later and the alarm went off.

“Alright now, John. You can turn it off now!”

John smirked, and the alarm continued as he struggled to reach the small thing way up on the wall.

“John, I said you could turn it off now.”

John rolled his eyes, but, as a gunshot went off, he found himself flinching back from the mess that had almost been at his fingertips. He nearly fell off of the footstool. Nearly because a firm hand was holding his collar.

“Didn’t your mother teach you not to play with fire?”

“My mother’s dead,” He snapped back, and later he knew that he wouldn’t regret that lie. Even if the man did growl and throw him around to the ground for the smart lip.

* * *

 

Aoko was with Hakuba in the airport when she saw Akako slipping out of customs. Hakuba followed her gaze, and he pulled Aoko close as Akako approached. Akako was laughing. It was soft, but it sent shivers up Aoko’s spine in ways that it had never done so before. Akako met her eyes, but only for a moment. She gave her attention to Hakuba, “Why pay attention to me now?” She asked.

“Finally warned,” He admitted. His smile cracked, “Parents - useful for something. Even if they’re never on time about it.”

“Oh, yes,” Akako cooed, “She would be the Black Witch then wouldn’t she? I keep losing track of that title.”

Hakuba took a deep breath, “Something like that,” He answered.

Akako patted his cheek, “Well then,” Her gaze flickered up and down Aoko, “Suppose you ought to ensure that this one doesn’t become the White one then, hm?”

Hakuba paled, “You wouldn’t-”

“You’re right,” Akako purred, “But, your mother?”

“What are you two talking about?” Aoko interrupted. Akako met her gaze.

“There are more myths in this world then truths that science can form and answer. There are more answers to problems then logic or math. There, Aoko, is magic - and not just in the shapes that your - ex? Interesting. He fought so hard against me so he could stay at your side,” She brushed her hand across Aoko’s cheek, “Might I have a chance now?” She whispered definitively to herself. She pulled her hand back and her attention to the reality around them, “Kaito can perform on a stage. There is a real magic that can reshape the universe.”

“Reshape it?” Aoko asked, unable to help herself despite her disbelief thumping through her veins.

Akako smiled, “From the bottom up. Any soul - or any portion of the world.”

“Any more info you want to just go ahead and dump on us then, Akako?”

She laughed and then she met his eyes, “Lucifer warned me of what’s going on a head, Hakuba. The murder will fall and doves may sore. Free again, but for the one who has already passed through a war injured. 

“I don’t believe you.”

“Ironically. I may be the only you can ever trust. After all,” She shrugged, “I’ve already got what I want, and I’ve already lost the one that I’d have lied to get a hold of.” Her gaze flickered over to Aoko again, “After all, Kid’s all grown up now.”

Then she just left.

“What just happened?” Aoko asked.

Hakuba stared after Akako, “I don’t know,” He whispered, “But if a single thread of what either of them have told me is true? Then trouble. Trouble just happened, and even more is down the road for Kaito and his… lot? Yeah, their his lot.”

“And not for you?” Aoko asked, “I mean, it’s not like you’re not involved in that world?”

“I’ll opt out of magical trouble and international organziations of crime. Thank you very much - a nice murder? Love to solve that. But there’s no glamor - and there’s more then a few already working that case. I’d - I would rather stay out of my mother’s affairs.”

“Your mom?” 

Hakuba glanced at Aoko, “Yeah. She’s the one that tried to - Well. You’ve met, Aoko.”

The blonde woman that tried to kidnap her. The one that had tried to kill Kaito. The one that was responsible for their surviving her schemes? “That was your mother?” She choked out.

“Wasn’t going to tell you,” Hakuba admitted with a scratch to the back of his head, “But - Well, I was wondering if you’d like to get some lunch together before you go back home. Since you’re dad’s already headed to the station to finish his paperwork that is?”

“Like - Like a date?”

“I don’t want to lie to you, Aoko, and I figure it’s been a month… So yes. Like a date.”

“‘Like a date’?”

“Well, if it doesn’t work then we can just pretend that it never happened and go back to normal formalities as classmates or friends…”

She smiled, “I should say no you know. Detectives are trouble.”

“And yet - It was the lying and the law breaking that you kept bringing up with Kaito. Never the danger…”

She didn’t miss the quiver to his statement. The insecurity. She took his hand, “My dad’s a cop,” She answered, “And you’re right. It was never the danger that took Kaito away from me.”

Hakuba smiled at her. It was shy and it was flustered, “And it’s not too soon is it?”

She shrugged, “If it is - Then I’m not the one to ask. I just want to move on. I just want to forget him. Honestly.”

“No lies,” He stated.

“None,” She confirmed.

“And if you do figure out that it was too soon?”

“No lies,” She answered with a wink.

Hakuba smiled, and they intertwined their fingers as they left the airport together. It was on the train, seated together, that Aoko found herself daring to venture a question, “What was Akako talking about back there? I mean, what was she really talking about?”

Hakuba’s expression was tight and tentative, and perhaps if it hadn’t been for the promise to tell the truth to her he would have tried to refuse giving it. It was almost a surprise to Aoko that he didn’t. “You mean the witch stuff?”

Aoko nodded.

He took a deep breath, “Well, you see. Not to bring up Kuroba, but it will be easiest to start explaining from a point of reference I think.”

“A lot to explain then?”

He nodded, “I wasn’t sure,” He admitted, “Not until… Kaitou Kid was Kaito’s dad in the beginning.”

“Explains the gap. Would have gotten to be a bit taller before Kaito could have taken over the role-”

“Kaito - according to my mother - was never suppose to take over the title,” He shrugged, “Not to say that he wouldn’t have joined into the family business but - Touichi was murdered over the stone that Kaito’s been looking for.”

“Kid… Kid would almost always mention that the gem that he stole wasn’t the one that he was looking for…” Aoko admitted. Hakuba nodded.

“There’s a reason for that,” He continued, “Pandora. A doublet gem that’s interior gem was infused with magic. It was rumored to cry under a full moon-”

“The monthly heists,” Aoko gasped, “That’s why he did it? For immortality?”

Hakuba shook his head, “Touichi was strong armed into trying to find it for a very shady organization. He refused, Aoko. Instead he swore to them that he’d keep it out of their hands. Kaito is doing the same. Was doing the same. That’s why they shot him. He kept refusing their employment offer. Just like his father. Moriarty was hired to handle their problem.”

“What-” She squinted at Hakuba, “Just how exactly is it that you know all of this?”

He paled, and he looked away from her, “My mother told me everything after it was done,” He answered.

“Akako called her the Black Witch, didn’t she?”

Hakuba nodded, “It’s dangerous this bit. To know.”

“But you’ll still tell me?”

“You said you were fine with dangerous.”

She smirked. She grabbed his hand, “So just shut up and tell me then.”

“I can’t do both at the same time you know-” Her pout cut him off, and then he smirked before resuming, “She isn’t. Hope is immortality in the myth of Pandora’s box. The ability to see the end of a story? That’s what was sealed back into the box - and as Akako said there’s more then one myth in the world. Akako is a part of one about a spurned lover.” 

Hakuba paused, but she let him continue. Aoko gave him her attention, every last inch of it.

“A spurned lover left a curse fuelled by self sacrifice. The lover was one fueled by magic and gifted by the gods of her time. A very old time. With power and passion - there’s a story of warning then of how people will try to use and abuse. Her lovers were her vice, and in the end they shattered her, drove her to the point of so much hate and self loathing that she summoned the devil - any devil, the legends always tell that name differently. Perhaps because they were a legion that dove to the mortal realm to answer her call, hoping for her soul. The same abuse that she was seeking them to avenge. 

“And a spell that only she could cast was what they gave her. A curse fueled by her death and binding her soul to their use after her death. It would taint the trio that broke her with the very power from her that they sought, but it would only remain with them for as long as they kept their sin against her. The Red Witch could never cry as she’d abandoned that first witch to her own tears when she betrayed her by seeking every face that passed them. The White Witch had tried to tame her with strokes from anything that would fit in her hand - and so her powers would be taken away if she rose her own arms in self defense. 

“Lastly - the Black Witch is bound to her power with only a kiss able to take it away. Never committing to the First Witch with the same passion. After all, it was only for the sake of using and abusing and for the sake of claiming another’s power that she seeded any sort of relationship between them. That’s the trio of myth - those are the Colored Witches of any sort of power in the modern age.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah,” Hakuba searched her face, “Any questions?”

“Magic? Not real,” She answered, “But - if - Are they still alive then? If Akako is the Red Witch…”

He shook his head, “They are titles. Demons after all have no reason to gift mortals with the hope the gods had tried to gift to Pandora.”

“You keep talking like it’s really real.”

He didn’t want to believe if it if his face was anything to go by, but he spoke a different answer, “Because it is,” He swallowed, “Pandora was real. And, my mother even more so.”

“But you said she wasn’t-”

“She’s not,” He answered, “Now, the first witch and the gods that gave her gifts? They intervened. They gave her curse a twist. They gave her a gift of hope. She would see what her revenge would give them and the demons would never have her soul.”

“Immortality,” Aoko breathed. She hadn’t meant to, but it was the only way for him to clarify her conclusion, to confirm that it wasn’t true.

Instead, Hakuba nodded, “That’s what she told me.”

“Why?”

Hakuba met her eyes.

“The truth,” She whispered, “Or I leave.”

“We’re on a moving train.”

“That isn’t what I meant and you know it.”

He nodded, “I know, but…” His grip tightened for a moment around her hand, their fingers still intertwined, “I shot her.”

“Come again.”

“After I left - after her visit - she came out of nowhere, and well-”

“You just happened to have a gun to be jumpy with?”

“Detectives attract dangerous foes, Aoko,” He answered meekly, “And I’ve had that gun since I was fourteen. She gave it to me.”

“But she has magic - why need a gun?” Aoko scoffed. 

“Because the organization tried to kill Kaito? The First Witch runs it.”

“And that’s your mother?”

Hakuba laughed, a broken sad thing, “No,” He answered, “She the demon in the story, stuck waiting to claim the soul she’d been promised.”

“Oh,” Aoko muttered weakly, “And bullets don’t work on those?”

“Only if they’re silver,” He answered, “Apparently - only if they’re a silver bullet.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Hands behind your head, on the floor, and keep still!” Were an odd choice of words for a first introduction, but they were Americans. Sherlock rose his hands as he turned to them. He  froze when he saw the men carry in the bloodied up form of John. Their eyes met.

John smirked, “Hey,” He whispered.

They threw John on the couch to shut him up. The man that was attending to ensuring that Adler complied with their directions pushed ‘the boy’ on the floor, “Stay still,” He growled to John. 

John knelt anyways, and he smirked at Sherlock.

Sherlock’s heart couldn’t decide if it wanted to race or stop. It kept pace as normal instead. He didn’t move with the gun pointed at his chest, “Don’t you want me on the floor as well?” He asked.

“No, Mr. Holmes. I want you to open the safe. Just as you’d planned to a moment ago. Only I want you to hand over the material in there. Then maybe you’ll be able to keep your son alive.”

John snorted. Sherlock watched them kick him for that.

“I don’t see why the threats will encourage me to comply when clearly you have no value for human decency,” Sherlock replied.

The man motioned for a trade out of his men, “You would understand if you saw the fuss he put up in the hallway-”

“BB Gun!” John pipped up, “Don’t leave home without it after all.”

Sherlock winced at the fact that John hadn’t had his backpack. They were getting sloppy - but if he had had Lestrade’s gift. He squinted at John. It was hardly dangerous-

“Eyes,” John whispered, “Someone’s gonna need medical attention-”

“Enough,” The American in charge snapped, “The safe?” He pulled out the BB Gun he’d confiscated from John, “Otherwise I can show you what two feet of range with these can do to a human eye.” He glanced at the man behind John and Adler, “Or you know, I can show how serious we are some other way.”

Sherlock closed his eyes, “I don’t know the password.” 

“We heard what she said-” A gun clicked, “If you don’t -”

“He doesn’t,” Adler whispered, “He doesn’t know the code.”

“Shut up,” The American snapped, “I assume that Mr. Holmes will live up to his reputation and figure it out.”

Sherlock looked at the other two being held at gunpoint. John, blood drying from his nose, looked as blaise as a boy that was sitting around after finishing a test in the first five minutes of it’s administration. Except in the eyes. There Sherlock could see a captain waiting for orders.

Irene looked more frazzled. Except in the eyes. There he saw the same thing that the American’s voiced - belief. But, it was marred with desperation. So much desperate hope filled her eyes, and he could almost hear his dare on her lips. 

_ Think _ .

If she didn’t say it. Then she’d shown it.

“Mr. Archer -” They were never going to let any of them out of the room alive, “On the count of three I want you to shoot the boy. In the leg. We’re not monsters after all. We don’t want to kill the boy after all.”

The man smirked, and Sherlock watched as he didn’t move the barrel of his gun away from John’s head. 

“Wait,” Sherlock whispered, “I don’t-”

“One.”

What had he seen? What had he seen that she didn’t think he’d notice-

_ Oh. _

“Two.”

“Wait,” He screamed this time, “I’ve got it.”

The man smirked, “Then show us.”

_ 32 - 24 - 34. _

The safe clicked. Unlocked. 

Sherlock took a deep breath, and he glanced at the two. Irene looked down, averted her eyes, and John was ready. Sherlock grabbed the handle of the safe and turned it.

“Vatican Cameos,” Was all he had to say. A moment later, the three that were being held at gunpoint were the ones holding the guns. Except John. He had checked the man’s pulse, and in response pulled a set of zip ties out of his pocket. After ensuring the man’s inability to respond to the twist, John stood with his gun.

Irene watched John as he stood there ignoring her, “You paid attention - I’m flattered,” She commented on autopilot.

“Flattered?” John echoed. He turned to look at Irene.

“Don’t be,” Sherlock whispered. His grip tightened for a moment on the phone in his pocket before letting it go. He glanced at John, “There will be more of them.”

John frowned. Disagreement. There wasn’t. Not to his knowledge. Interesting.

“They’ll be keeping an eye on the building,” He added before dodging away, and John followed. It wasn’t until they were outside, “I know.” He turned to John.

“We should call the cops then?” He asked.

Sherlock shrugged, and he raised the gun. He fired a couple of shots, “Faster this way.” It was proof of how tolentant John had gotten to being that his only reaction was a pained deep breath in and a slow release of it, “Why do you think the house is empty?”

“Someone had to go with the man I blinded.”

“Oh,” Sherlock managed. John looked away as he shrugged.

“They had thrown me onto the floor. Clearly-”

“You don’t have to explain.”

John shrugged, “Yeah. Yeah. I suppose I don’t.”

Sherlock watched John, “Do you want to?”

“Not particularly.”

“Ah.”

“Do you  _ want _ to go back inside then?” John asked. A carefully raised eyebrow.

“Why would I?”

“Keep flirting?” He proposed. It sounded like a tease, but John’s eyes were hard in a firm ‘I’m not joking - and I’m using this tone to cover for however it is you want to answer.’

“I don’t flirt,” Sherlock spat. But then he lead them back inside, “Won’t do much good not to have the password.”

“Ah-uh,” John mumbled, close to his heels.

“Why Americans?” Sherlock glanced at John, “Why would Americans be interested in blackmail material against the Queen?”

John frowned, “You mean-”

“There’s more on here.”

“We definitely need the password then.”

Sherlock frowned at John, but they entered the safe room as Irene pulled away from the safe, “Well,” Sherlock smiled at her, pulling the phone out of his pocket, “That’s the knighthood in the bag.”

“I have copies of course.”

Sherlock snorted, “No you don’t. Where would be the value in this if you did? It can’t even be accessible to any sort of networking if the contents are to be of any value. How else could you sell it?”

“Who said I’m selling?”

“Why else would they be interested? Clearly there has to be more on here then photographs…”

“That camera phone? Is my life, Mr. Holmes. I’d die before I let you take it. It’s my protection.”

“Was.” Sherlock answered.

“Sherlock?” John whispered. Sherlock frowned at the boy, “What?”

John glanced at Irene, and he bent down, “I thought you were going to flirt with her?”

Sherlock did the only thing he could at that. He frowned. John shrugged, “I’ll be leaving at that then. There was someone else in this house after all.”

Irene paled at that reminder, “The phone,” She repeated.

“You’re not getting it,” Sherlock answered, “So we’d better all go together. Better then leaving a child alone, don’t you think?”

No one answered him, and Sherlock knew why on both accounts. He still let John take the lead. John who had his hand in the back of his waistband, curled around the handle of his recently acquired weapon.

“You’re an inspiration as a parent,” Irene whispered as they kept through the house.

“Hm?”

“Letting the boy take point. Bringing him here as well.”

“Yep.”

“I’ve read the novels online you know.”

“Would have been surprised if you hadn’t.”

“Everyone seems to have,” John mumbled as he peeked into yet another room.

“Jealous of dear old dad here, John?”

John snorted, “Jealous,” He grumbled, “That’s one way of putting it I suppose.”

Sherlock frowned at that. It’s not as if he’d been the one to poison John. 

“So, why?” She asked ignoring John, “Why bring the boy?”

“Do you want me to leave him at home?” Sherlock asked, “Do you think I’d find a babysitter?”

“Yes, actually,” She answered, “I would have figured for a case like this anyways.”

“Because you take your clothes off?”

John choked.

“Because you used sex to make an impression an international level?” 

John glanced back at Sherlock. His hope of the grown man stopping clearly painted his face. Sherlock couldn’t help but wonder if John would be this uncomfortable about the matter if he was garbbed as Dr. Watson?

It wasn’t something that people normally talked about. So, Sherlock supposed, the answer to that would have been a yes.

“I’m married to the work,” Sherlock settled on, “It would only make sense if I brought the boy whenever I met with his mother.”

John choked again, but Irene? Irene she watched him.

“There she is,” John whispered as they entered the last room. The one in the back.

Irene pushed her way past them. Sherlock grabbed her wrist. Irene looked back at him, and he found himself letting go. John watched, and he didn’t have an answer for it. Irene knelt beside her. Adler checked her pulse.

“Please leave,” She whispered. 

Neither dared to ask why. John was already walking away as Sherlock turned to leave.

Then, there was a patter of steps, and a sharp pinch in his arm.

“John?” Sherlock called out as he tumbled to the floor. Something pressed against his thigh. It was lighter when it pulled away.

_ The phone... _

“Don’t worry,” Irene whispered. Her breath tickled his cheek, “I already told you. I’m not that sort of kinky.”

Sherlock was forced into blackness. If there was a gunshot from John, he never heard it.

“ _ But don’t worry. I’m only here to return your coat. _ ”

Sherlock sat up at that, “John!” It was a muffle of a shout.

“Sherlock,” John shouted back, a patter of feet, as his face met with the floor, “You okay?”

Sherlock stared at John. He squinted, “How long have I -?”

“A few hours.”

“Oh.”

John nodded, “Uh - Should warn you. Lestrade did video you on his phone.”

“Lestrade?”

“Yeah. Once the call made it back to the station from the ones that arrived on scene he rushed in. Claimed it was to help take care of me while you were out of commission-”

“And ya should thank Mycroft for doing the paperwork to back that one up!” Lestrade shouted from the other room.

John rolled his eyes, “Go back to bed, Sherlock. Adler’s got the phone.”

“Where is she?”

“Adler?”

“That woman. Yeah. That one. Her. The woman.”

John raised an eyebrow as Sherlock stumbled about the bed. He didn’t know beds could be so hard to refind. Or women. The woman. Maybe she was under it-

“Sherlock.”

“In the bed. Rest. I’m fine, John-”

“I can’t put you in the bed, Sherlock,” He growled.

“I’ll do that for you then,” He provided. It took a moment - more then a moment. But the silence from John ment he wasn’t calling for Lestrade to help him. That was a mark for saving Sherlock’s dignity.

“Thank you, John.”

“For what?”

Sherlock was snoring. Until a sigh echoed from the corner. A female sigh. A very not common female sigh. He turned to look at the corner where John had been standing. The door was closed. His coat was there. A moan. That was an uncommon woman sigh - it was a moan.

He got up. He wouldn’t have told himself that he walked over to the coat, but he would have called it that to John. And he pulled out his mobile. He checked the message.

_ Until next time, Mr. Holmes. _


	3. Author's Note

It's been a hot minute.

 

I had a lot of life going on.

 

And I lost my notes.

 

So I have a rewrite in progress. Much better scenes coming out of it so far. I quite like it. I hope you do as well. 

 

But that also means if you're subscribed to the story and not to the series you won't know about it's posting. Hence this 'chapter'.

 

Renaming this story as SoS - because it needs help and I'm keeping the name for the rewrite. First chapter of that will be up within the hour.


End file.
